User talk:Pingpong Muffinhead
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Pingpong Muffinhead! Thanks for your edit to the User:Pingpong Muffinhead page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Perchan (talk) 06:42, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Cheer Magic if you mention that it's a variation of Cheer Magic, then it shouldn't be a problem at all your mage sounds interesting and I look forward to seeing what you bring to the wiki Leengard Ustan (talk) 21:24, July 23, 2014 (UTC) looks good so far, and if you're having trouble with names I use this site to help me name my characters pretty often: http://20000-names.com/ Leengard Ustan (talk) 21:33, July 23, 2014 (UTC) let me know when you've gotten her posted here on the wiki (it's just easier that way) Leengard Ustan (talk) 22:24, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Instrument Magic Collab Oh, I'm not one of those selfish types, lol. I'd be glad to do a collaboration or whatever people call it nowadays. Besides, this Wikia was founded on the idea that others would coeoperate with each other! :) So, feel free to do whatever you want to the Instrument Magic page and if you need any help, advice, tips, etc., feel free to drop me a message. I'm looking foward to your character.Legendarybluescarf (talk) 02:11, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Character Ping (your name is awkward to type fully lol), your character is fine as it is. Though I'm glad you got rid of that petrifaction spell you mentioned, because I have no idea how sound could turn somebody to stone. Also, it'd be best for Song Magic, though Melody Magic rolls off the tongue better. In addition, the term is Subspecies Magic, not sub-set. Sorry about the late reply btw, I haven't had much internet access for the past couple of days. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 11:52, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Oh no, Muffin, that'd be something entirely different then ^^ Asking for advice from a friend is always a good idea, and besides, it's not a crime to be helpful, but I tend to miss quite a few articles, so I just felt the need to mention it to Shizumi. Hell, I like that you asked a friend for assistance instead of just going it alone. And the only immediate format issues I see that remain are the section titles; you have a few of them emboldened. Fixing that shouldn't take more than a few seconds, though. Additionally, I would suggest refraining from typing like this: "Yeah.. She's not that strong, not as skilled as most.". I say that because it sounds more like a conversation and less professional, so it's a bit tacky. Additionally, and I'm sure this just happened in Visual Editor when you created the links; Sound Magic and Instrument Magic should be emboldened, as well as including their kanji and Japanese names in parenthesis next to them, like you did with the techniques. But that's it otherwise, and while I am obviously late on this, welcome to the wiki ^^ --The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 07:05, August 1, 2014 (UTC) hehe, thanks. I loved Tokyo Ravens, really, the characters were kinda cliche but at the same time they weren't. Also, the proper kanji for Element Commanding Forks would be (要素令れ, Yōsoreikare). Makoto best idol...after Miki :P Anyway, based on what we saw from the series, I'd say a few seconds, if not even that. Though I'd like to say it's like food, but Hiro made the slayers too overpowered. And if it was mere moments after the slayer consumed the element, I'd say so :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 13:40, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Sure, go ahead on the spirits :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 04:01, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Can I has your skype :3 [[User:Lucy D Chef|'Lucy-Duck']] Quack 06:37, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Size down the GIF in your property template. 22:07:40 Wed Yes, you can make a Beast Tamer character. I'd recommend the character be at least in their mid-twenties for them to be so in-tune with animals and adept with taming them. No animals have been shown to domesticate other creatures before, so no. And most importantly, I'd hope you sized down that GIF in your property template as I asked you to. 01:09:58 Fri I'd say take it down to 300. And this is a fanon, of course she can tame a griffin. Anyway, beast tamers are masters of animal taming and so on. None of them should be in their teens. I'll give you early 20s. 21:58:01 Fri You don't seem to understand the concept of a Beast Tamer and so that seems to be the disconnect between us. Beast Tamer is not an occupation — the page's intro explicitly states this — it's not something you train for, no, it's an honorary title. You must have attained mastery before getting the title, to begin with. It comes with recognition from other mages and patrons as, you know, it's not an official title or occupation. So, if that's not in the cards for you, you can't make a beast tamer. 22:59:56 Sat ur go in rpKiddBoy (Its over 9000!) 21:58, August 17, 2014 (UTC) you on chat, but not respondinhg lol [[User:Lucy D Chef|'The Patient']] Narg 05:25, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Chat :3 Hai, you want to chat, I pinged you :3 [[User:Lucy D Chef|'The Patient']] Narg 15:02, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Where are you...? Hi, it's Lucy, how've you been? Where are you? I miss you so much. My god, we need to RP, you need to get your ass back on FTF. Right now! I command you! RIGHT NOW! D:< "You Said I Make you smile" ~Shiny Eevee Talk 23:03, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Okay. Your Mistress (Which is I!) misses you lots. Hope you get well... ;-; "You Said I Make you smile" ~Shiny Eevee Talk 00:19, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Muffy-Chwaaaan Are you going to be on soon? I wants to talk with you lots more. ;) "You Said I Make you smile" ~Shiny Eevee Talk 17:24, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Misses you btw. XD